The Explanation
by 26Chapters
Summary: Abbie and Ichabod share a first kiss, but it's not what you would expect.


The best thing about having a partner, Abbie decides as she shoves the files back into the locked drawer she found them in, is the certainty that someone has your back. She can't imagine how she could've committed the felony she's committing without the help of Crane.

'Leftenant,' his voice reaches her from the door, 'I hear voices, and they appear to be coming this way.'

Oh hell, hastily she shoves the stolen key into her back pocket, if anyone discovered them in that room, she'd be suspended for the greater part of the year (without pay), and he'd face jail time, because generally no one seems to like his presence all that much. She quickly makes her way to the door, the folder from the cabin in her right hand.

'How far are they?' she whispers.

'I have not an idea, though my ears are keen, my sight does not penetrate through wood,' he answers quietly.

'You should've looked through the peephole,' she rasps quietly. Really, sometimes she wonders if he does things just to annoy her, or if he's just who he is. Pushing him slightly aside, she levels her eye to the peephole, spying who might be coming. Three male figures are walking directly to the room they're in.

'Crane,' she gathers herself up, her mind racing with their fates if they are caught in there, 'they're coming. In here.' Abbie tries to think up an excuse to tell the three officers, but her mind comes up blank.

'What do we do?' Ichabod asks her, 'And the folder?' The folder, of course she'd forgotten the folder. She tucks it under her top, into her waistband. This time she really doesn't know how to get out of this situation, she looks at Crane. An idea comes to her, as she sees that he's watching her, waiting for her to tell him what to do.

'Crane,' she starts, 'what I'm about to do is nothing personal, and I'd like that we never speak of it. Ever.' He draws his brows together, unable to understand what she's talking about, 'What are you about to do?'

'Give me your hand,' she holds out her own for his, tactfully ignoring the question. Ichabod looks ready to question it, but the urgent look on Abbie's face stops him, he obliges. Roughly, she pulls it to cup one of the jean-covered buttocks, 'Keep it there,' she tells him through gritted teeth. Ichabod can only widen his eyes at her, words failing him. She reaches her other arm around his neck to bring him down to her, 'Remember, we don't speak of this ever,' she tells him, just before she's pulled him close enough for their lips to touch. She inhales deeply, taking a steadying breath as she takes his bottom lip into her mouth. His whole body stills, she can tell that not a single thing in him is working, she apportions the blame to surprise, and more likely shock. She's wholly shocked herself, because she likes the contact she's making with him, she's enjoying the feel of his lip between her own. It's not that she wants to really kiss him, it's that they officers would be barging in any second now, and they have to sell it. She dearly hopes he will not misinterpret her decision to fully kiss him. Setting everything else aside, she carefully places the hand formerly on his atop her bottom on his cheek. It's what real kisses are made of, she tells herself as she kisses him as she would kiss someone she hasn't in a long time, and was making up for all of the lost time. At first, he doesn't respond, staying completely still, and letting her do all the work, but just as the door is opened, he responds to the kiss.

'Hey!' a male voice shouts. Abbie chooses to ignore it, breaking away now would give it away, she'll give it another ten seconds or so. She feels Crane trying to lift his head, but she holds him by the neck firmly, insisting that they wait just a little.

'Hey! You two! Break it off now,' the voice shouts again. Abbie pretends to hastily break away from the kiss in surprise, Crane looks genuinely surprise when she steals a glance at him, and she wonders if he's acting at all.

'What are you doing in here?' one of the officer asks roughly, the other two look at the pair with wide eyes, Abbie even thinks she sees one looking at the butt. Remembering that Crane's hand must still be on her behind, she roughly pulls it away, erasing any contact she has with him completely.

'We were-' Ichabod starts to say, his eyes on Abbie.

'This is a restricted room,' the officer cuts him off, his face hot with anger.

'That's why we're in here,' Abbie tells him, 'We just wanted some privacy.'

'You know you can't be here without proper authorisation Lieutenant,' his voice softened, 'Get out of here before I report you.'

'Yes sir,' Abbie says with a serious face, 'Thank you sir.' She takes hold of Crane's arm and pulls him away with her. They walk speedily out of the building without saying a word to each other. Only once they're settled in the car does Abbie let out a huge sigh, but says nothing, or starts the car, she has no intention of starting the car just yet. He says nothing too, but the way he keeps glancing at her, she knows he wants to ask something.

'What is it?' she faces him.

'It's just...that room, would we have gotten into trouble if..?' She'd briefly told him that the file they needed was locked away in a room that was restricted, but she hadn't explained just how restricted.

'Look, that room, even Irving has to have an army behind him to enter. You need clearance from at least three levels, before your request is processed, and even then, there needs to be witnesses. Basically, bureaucracies would've had in us jail before we could give a reason.' Ichabod considers the words he's been told.

'So,' he says slowly, 'that is why you..?'

'Yes. It was a good cover,' she shrugs, but desperately hoping he would drop the subject.

'I must ask,' he says after a moment of silence, 'what did my hand on your...bottom mean?' Abbie shoots him a 'really?' look, what century is he from?

'It means we were close to getting it on,' she explains.

'Getting what on?' his face changes to that of a confused person.

'Having sex,' she nearly shouts out of annoyance. Ichabod frowns, and his cheeks burn a darker shade than the usual shade, 'Oh.'

Abbie decides that she doesn't want to discuss it anymore, he might just ask if she liked it, and that she was definitely not going to answer. She sticks the key in the ignition to start the car, but his next question stops her.

'Was it at all strange for you? The kiss I mean?' His voice is steady, and it sounds like the question is serious, like he's been considering it himself.

'Considering that strange has become normal for me?' She thinks that is answer enough, even though it's not all that true. She starts the car while he ponders her answer in his head. He's been in her life six days, and already her life has turned into a world of surprise, and expecting the unexpected, anything at all could happen.

'It was unexpected yes,' he says as they start driving away, 'but not unpleasant at all. Thank you Leftenant.' Abbie tried her best not to smile, who thanked anyone for kissing? He liked the kiss too, she derives from his answer, but in no way would she ever admit the same to him.

'Yeah,' she says, 'let's never talk about t again. Okay?'

'As you wish,' he smiles at her.


End file.
